


十二夜·里

by RavenaboveStreetlight (orphan_account)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 主角死亡警告, 吸血鬼au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: VTM Crossover,《十二夜的赞助人》更加限制级的发展版本（需要看过十二夜，否则就是一些不明碎片）接第七章For Everything but Blood（不是立即紧接，只是发生在那之后）凡人约x血族卡，我个人不在意体位，特此提醒是谨防洁癖误入第一章开车，第二章暴力，第三章主要角色死亡，看前谨慎





	十二夜·里

**Author's Note:**

> 就在几个月前我还因为中文开车太耻而开英文车  
这下可好，我完蛋了
> 
> 关于本章：  
VTM的鬼是“不能生但可以做”的，但他们的情爱不能交给本能，因为身体已经死了，所以必须靠自己的意志让特定的器官充血、自己用心去感知（想爽还是可以爽到的。就是说如果一个吸血鬼不想做，你拿什么去撩拨也都是白瞎，不像活人会有“嘴上说不要身体却很诚实”的自然生理反应。）  
伊索的体温也是他自己刻意调的，想着如有接触希望能温馨一点儿，总是冷冰冰的他觉得约瑟夫肯定感觉很鬼畜……虽然约其实没有觉得，不过如果凉着做，我担保艺术家做不到一半就做不下去并且罹患感冒了  
嗯好像没啥需要作解说的  
特别提示：虽然我分级E了但其实真正开车的动作占比不大，我只是出于严谨分到E，请不要指望吃到爽什么的，不存在的

暗夜里没有影子的青年坐在温暖的炉火边，向有着随炉火跳动的影子的男子讲述着已经和当世任何活人都没有关系的过往，在他还是一个真正的孩童的时候，在一个识字还是稀罕之事、写字还是专门的技艺的时代，在西欧的一切对他来说都是遥远异域的传说的时代，他曾对他所接触到的一切感到何等的新奇，哪怕它们在现在看来陈腐不堪；他又曾经对他日常环绕的一切感到何等天经地义，即使其中许多在如今看来惊世骇俗。他说到专门为了增加痛苦而不是迅速了结事情而设的刑罚——不是刽子手的工作所在，而是为了恐吓更多的人。

“我们的领主说道，倘若偷了一只大羊和一只小羊的死法都是同样的，那谁会偷小羊呢？不，犯了更严重的罪过的人必须承受更令后人望而心惊的痛苦……”

约瑟夫向前倾身，手指放在唇边，思忖着他是否应作评论，他知晓盲目的暴力与不知轻重的伤害，但不太熟悉享乐于刻意制造绵长而精细痛苦的人，他的分析是否会显得太过草率？直觉令他脑海里迅速浮现出一些诸如“东欧的野蛮人真是可怕”之类的蠢话，但他轻易地就用理性把它们压了下去，残忍与疯狂是在哪里都一样存在的，文化至多只是令它们以不同的格调表达出来……但忽然伊索陷入了奇怪的沉默，约瑟夫的思绪随之令人不安地刹住了。

“伊索？”他更加前倾了一分，“怎么了，你没有想起什么不好的事情吧？”

“不，谢谢，我只是……”伊索颓废地看向炉火，“我在想，我是不是将太多事情强加给你了呢？你一直都很有耐心，约瑟夫，但是我明白没有人会喜欢不断地听取和自己毫无关系的事，有些人抓紧机会聆听，是因为他们善于从信息中看见利益，倘若能为他们奉上一道滤去废话只余利益有关关键的魔网，他们定会欣喜若狂，而我却不为你带来利益，我只为你带来……倾倒，漫无止境、毫无关键……而且其中充满了颠覆你人生认知的事物……”

他苦恼地绞紧了双手，“你会不会受到了……我的伤害？”

“我知道你对和人交流的不安不会迅速烟消云散，”约瑟夫温和地微笑着，伸出一只手覆在伊索冰凉的手背，缓缓地抚慰着他，“所以我会不停地告诉你：不，我没有，我不会，你只是_丰富_了我的认知，并没有伤害我，伊索。”

伊索松开自己的另一只手，以交叠在约瑟夫的手上，令艺术家感到惊讶地，他竟然在手上感觉到了温热和柔软。

_错觉_，他理性地分析着，他并不是不知道或者会忘记对方已经死了。

“也许你认为我是善良无辜的，我只是分享知识，所以不要紧，”伊索呢喃道，“但我也做过……我想你无法轻易接受的事情，关于那些事，我同样怀有无数想要倾诉的感觉和体验，某个时刻可能我就会说到那些事，你就会发现，我远比你曾判断的来得阴暗，我的存在有着不止于血族之身的扭曲。”

“没有人是完全自己选择他成为什么的，”约瑟夫回答，“倘若我是某个娼妓抛弃在街巷里的孩子，我有可能成为我吗？倘若我活在你的时代、看见你所看见的一切，我会试图在那里改变任何事吗？无论你曾经是什么样的人，那并不是无缘无故的，也不是我可以以简单的‘罪恶’或者‘无辜’去评判的，就像又经过了这么多年，走过了许多地方之后，无论你过去是怎么想的，你也变成了和之前不同的人不是吗？”

伊索没有说话，但他也没有逃开，他深深地凝望着艺术家的双眼。约瑟夫越发确定那双把他的手合在中间的手是温暖的，他试探性地沿着手腕向小臂摸索了一下，只一点点，赞助人的一只手也跟着他移动，隔着他的衬衫轻柔地抚摸，珍重着与他的接触。

_虽然还什么都没有发生，但再往前进的话，你就在宣告新的关系了_，约瑟夫郑重地提醒自己，然后进一步地沉入了不言自明的气氛，从椅子上滑到地毯单膝跪立在伊索面前，空余的手伸向了蒙着面罩后的脸。

“对我说你想说的一切吧，”他的手掌贴上了果不其然也带上了温度的面颊，拇指在伊索认真凝神注目他的眼下摩挲，“这并不是因为我有多么公正或者宽容，我承认我偏袒你，无论你告诉我什么，因为你对我是特别的；我害怕你离我而去，不是因为我有那么恐惧死亡，而是因为你是你，伊索。”

黑色的眼睛闭上了，睫毛轻微地一颤，伊索·卡尔抬手到耳边利落地放下了面罩，俯身吻上了半跪在他身前的约瑟夫。

这是一个颇为保守的吻，仅仅是四片唇瓣相贴，十分安静，片刻之后伊索后撤了一段微小的距离睁开了眼，他微弱的气息吹在约瑟夫脸上。

艺术家双手勾住他再度缩短了二人的距离。

微微地张口，轻轻地舔舐，上唇，下唇——含着他的下唇，齿尖若有若无地触碰——探进他的口腔，小小地转一圈，挑动他的舌头——一下，两下——邀请他到自己的唇瓣之间……

当约瑟夫不得不因对新鲜空气的需要而喘息时，伊索已经陪着他跪坐在地，他的手捧着伊索的脸，伊索的手环在他背后，难得显露的文雅的面容因为眼帘低垂而带上了暗示，或者明示，他们的互相有一边膝盖搁在对方的双腿之间。

“在我曾见的人之中，你的容貌少有匹敌；在我所认识的人之中，你的耐心无可比拟——”看着那被他吻的湿润的双唇翕张，约瑟夫差点就当场证明了伊索评价错误，“——你首先俘虏了我的目光，随后引诱了我的心神，你将我从无法接触、也自认为永远不想产生任何接触的孤独之中解救，让我重新记起了活着的感觉。”

“你再说下去，我就要控制不住了，”他现在就觉得某个本来就可以随时不需要任何理由突然充血的器官带着十分好的理由发胀，“原谅我竟然没有更加主动过，我以为你——你们不能做。”

“我以为你对我没有想法……”伊索叹息道，环在约瑟夫背后的手一刻也不离开他身体地摸到了前方，有意在光洁的白丝衬衣上揉出褶皱，“看来我们的沟通还不够深入，对吗？”

然后他任由约瑟夫拉近他，再一次交换了绵长的吻，言语矜持所不容他们出口的狂热在无言的热烈之中燃烧，这个吻结束时约瑟夫的手已经游移在伊索的腰线和包裹臀部的布料上，伊索的手则隔着裤子抚摸他半硬的阴茎。

“我们，”约瑟夫抓住他的手送到唇边亲吻他的指节，“还是到卧室去——”话音未落他只觉身边一阵狂风吹拂，定神时他已经和黑衣的青年一起待在了他主卧的床上，甚至房门也已然好好地反闩着了。

“是我不细致，”他还在那份小小的惊奇——和延续他生命至今的奇迹相比这确实不是什么大事——里回味，伊索则忙着低头自责，“竟然险些不顾凡人身体在地板上的感受……”

约瑟夫失声浅笑：“没事，没事，我只是觉得第一次，还是在床上比较温馨……”

他搜索了一番他所知道的甜言蜜语，这时候是不是换上些不可为人知晓的称呼了？“我的小花”？“我的宝贝”？该死的，他看过的这方面的地下小书实在太少了，在他也并没有多么漫长的成熟后的时间里，大部分时候他只把情欲视作一种需要解决的占用时间和体力的麻烦，现在遇到了真正令他心驰神往希望结合的对象，他真痛恨自己只能想到各种甜腻的琐碎的现状，_这些愚蠢的东西怎能与伊索相称_？他那青涩的技术又能不能给另一个人带去快乐？他们还能感觉到多少？

他匆促地解着纽扣，伊索也在解自己的，逐渐褪下的黑衣暴露出霜白的肌肤。他们都没有大多数男子向往的那种强健如运动员的体魄，但都有着匀称之美，在一起时也非常令人愉悦地相配，当约瑟夫将修长灵巧的手指在那光滑柔软的躯体上游移，他很高兴一切看起来都恰到好处，包括那一从深色的蜷缩毛发和从被拨开的内裤中弹出的性器。他自然而然地将左手覆了上去，手掌摩擦着逐渐挺立起来的阴茎，生疏地上下套弄，小心翼翼，伊索微合着眼，唇瓣间吐出鼓励他慢慢施力的气息，艺术家摸着摸着便整个人凑了上去，直到胸膛紧贴另一人没有心跳的前胸、没有忙着的那只手紧扣在伊索的后腰。他将两人的性器半拢在一处，顶着彼此的小腹来回轻揉慢压，赞助人逐渐随着他的动作轻摆自己的身体，在一波波的接触间抵着他的唇舌发出短促的喘息。

“嗯……”约瑟夫从和对方亲密地蹭在一处的沉迷中稍微抓住了一点思路，“我是不是应该……去厨房偷点油脂……”

“你床头柜第二格里面就有，上个月6号丢进去的……”

“啊，原来那谁谁送我的是这种东西……”爬在床头翻出了小罐的约瑟夫看了看物品，不禁意外，“我当时没看就随便丢在桌上，以为不管是什么女仆一定拿出去扔了，竟然放进来了……”_而且你居然知道，你到底多么细致地窥视着我的生活呢，亲爱的伊索？_

他回过身时稍微保持了两人的距离，握着对方挺立的分身，大胆地顺着向下摸去，首先轻轻地按摩了悬挂的囊袋，然后触及了会阴，伊索向后倒去，方便他触碰到更下方的肌肤，并随着他的爱抚微微躬身仰头，约瑟夫猜想这说明他的抚摸卓有成效，心下欣喜。虽然自己的性器感觉热血上涌，但他不愿冒进害怕带去疼痛，所以他耐心地爱抚着，感觉到伊索肌肉中的紧张丝丝化散，然后才旋开盖子，伸手蘸了小罐里滑腻的内容物，在入口处谨慎地停留了片刻作为询问。

见伊索点头，约瑟夫探进了一个指节，觉得那里比他想象的还要紧窄，虽然被柔软的内壁包裹的感觉很好，但他不禁忧虑起来，毕竟不是为了性事而生的部位，虽然世上应该有不少人做过了，但是这……真的能做吗？他单指左右旋转了四分之三圈，浅浅地抽插了一下，伊索的眼睛合上了，口中飘出略带苦闷的喘息。

“感觉对吗？”对方的身体仍然大致放松，倒是他紧张了起来。

“你……扩一下，不然应该不行……”

他抽出手指再蘸了更多的润滑，来回多涂了几次，希望自己抹上了充足的份量，每次他的手指退出穴口时，伊索的声音都会变得稍微甜美一点，当他觉得应该做好了初步准备，就开始加入第二根手指，感觉着那一圈肌肉环绕着他的手指被舒展开来，没有可供依赖的经验，他只好凭着自己的猜测——或者是某种神秘的本能驱使——试着横向微分两根手指，伊索立时明显地抽了一口气，慌得约瑟夫马上把手退了出来，温柔地、补偿性地亲吻着对方的腰腹和为他张开的大腿。

“要不，我们一起用手就好了……”他抱着伊索心虚地提议，觉得大概释放在彼此的手中体验就很不错了，而且应该非常安全。

“我的血……”伊索用一个他初一听感到有些迷惑的事物开头，“我的血在让你不想‘伤害’我，但是……没关系，约瑟夫，你不会伤到我的……_拥抱我吧_。”

伊索的脚踝绕在他背后碰了碰他，一个更为具体的邀请。

无论约瑟夫有多么自信地认为自己一向是出于本心的反应而非血的束缚做出行动，血的主人直接的邀请产生了压倒性的效果，仿佛有一层无形的隐忍被揭去了，他更为积极地活动手指开拓起来，并在内部转动着勾动手指探索，偶尔勾到敏感点时伊索的声音带上了哭腔也没有再吓得他放弃，只是俯身用更多轻柔短促的吻和另一只手在前方阴茎与囊袋上的套弄来分散伊索的注意力，给予难以避免疼痛以甜蜜的弥补。

伊索不吝于对他的动作给出充分的回应，于是约瑟夫学得很快，几分钟之后便能灵活地从指尖送给对方曼妙的快感，虽然还不能提供强烈的或者持久的刺激。伊索酥软在他面前，双腿进一步地分开，含糊而愉悦地轻哼着。

“对……约瑟夫……#￥%…*&……”古老的语言从变了音调的话语间浮现。

约瑟夫吻上他的唇，腾出了那一直在忙于扩张的手，在床单上找到伊索的，与他十指相扣。

“Je t’aime, Aesop.”摄影师此刻就像是怜爱或者修饰自己作品的雕塑家一样紧靠着他、抚摸着他，向着他低低地呢喃。

他给自己的性器也一圈圈地涂抹了润滑，然后将手移到了伊索的臀部，捧着两边臀瓣，调整着两人相对的姿势角度，缓缓地进入他的身体。

前端紧紧箍住自己的与用手完全不同的感觉令约瑟夫也在沉入的过程中微微仰头合眼吐息，他深深地吸气以获得全新的力量继续进入，在深入到柔软而能够轻易伸展的真正深处后，则像是能够探索一处未识的幽境，他小心但坚定地探索，直到根部完全没入，两人身体密切相接，他维持了这个状态一刻细细感受，被贯穿了的伊索双手紧紧抓着周围的被单，约瑟夫能感觉到包裹着自己的身体又变得有点紧绷。

“放松下来，伊索……”他摆动腰胯，双手施力按摩，惊讶于一种_压迫折磨着这个他在世上全部对象之中最不愿意伤害之人的内疚_和一种_俯视着暴露出自己最脆弱易伤一面的情人的爱怜_难解难分地纠缠在一起，像是同时流溢着苦毒与蜜糖的泉水，溢满了他的心脏，“我会好好注意的。”_该死，这句话说得真没有格调_。

伊索含糊地说“嗯”。

他的前几次抽动仍然是低速的，在他之前手指工作的基础上进一步让伊索适应现在被拓宽的的状态，随着抽插变得顺滑，伊索的眉眼再次舒展，他也提起了运动的韵律。

虽然不死者今夜的身体是温暖的，但还是一具非正常的身体——一具_尸体_——约瑟夫早已因情热而汗湿时，他那白皙的裸体依旧光洁，只有被约瑟夫沾满油腻的手揉搓摸索过的皮肤会在身体的颤动间闪过一点油光。他的面颊不会像约瑟夫看过的有限的地下小书的主角一样浮上兴奋的红晕，他的双眼也不曾蒙上水雾。除了它们完全闭上的时候，那幽深的眼眸即使在身体不断被冲击着震颤、呻吟声混合着囊袋拍在臀瓣的声音回响在房间里时，也依然清亮地望向艺术家，这让本来拥有的判断标准就不多的约瑟夫心里有些没底，只能调动了自己全部的力量后退、顶撞、摆腰，伊索用法语混合着约瑟夫也不知是什么——_我应该问他学习一下，如果我能说一句过去曾经流行的情人的誓约，应该会很浪漫_，这个念头在艺术家心中一闪而过——断断续续地呼唤着他，其中最明显的词就是他的名字。约瑟夫很想再凑上去吻他，但尴尬地发现下身猛力的律动令上身想要温柔斯文地行动也成为不可能，他勉强地弯身凑了几次，但又要顾及身下的节奏，最后还是没好好挨上对方的唇舌，只得作罢。

约瑟夫的双手为了方便扶住伊索方便进入都被占用，因此伊索现在自己在充分充血了的阴茎上上下撸动，他的身体越发温热，带上了温度的融为近乎完全液态的润滑随着交合的动作淌出穴口沾到他的大腿内侧、染到床上，他的体内仿佛有着自发的韵律一般迎合着约瑟夫的攻势吞吐。约瑟夫猜测他的顶峰将近，那就好了，因为并不强壮的艺术家不确定自己能维持现在这样力度与频率的剧烈动作多久，他抬起了伊索的双腿，按着膝窝将对方向前弯折，压上了自己的体重顶向他正变换着角度开发的深处，令一波又一波的快感从头部、从柱身直到根基的神经传遍全身。他明白伊索期望他的力量给予安心，而他愿意竭尽全力去满足这份期待，不希望因为自己的体力不足产生窘迫。

当伊索全身轻颤地进入了高潮，白色的稠液——约瑟夫略有意外他们还有看起来这么正常的精液——喷溅在两人的身体时，原本就不敢说熟练控制自己的约瑟夫就在他内壁的突然收紧之下同时交代在了里面，他们喘息着倒在一起，肢体交缠、发丝纷乱，实质上不需要呼吸的那个人先稳定了下来，而实质上耐力有欠的艺术家既满足又疲惫地趴着，一时间不想挪动，伊索非常理解地只是搭着他，静静地看着他调理呼吸，没有退避也没有挑逗他再耗费精力。

“感觉真的好吗？”温馨的宁静持续了一会儿后，约瑟夫率先说。

“和自己喜欢的对象结合在一起，当然是好的。”

“你别……转移重点，我不想你为了我听着不难过就委屈自己。”约瑟夫又岂会乐意思考自己是不是给人制造了太多疼痛这种可能性，他只是禁不住地忧虑，略有迟疑片刻还是说出了担心。

伊索叹息一声。

“太……太那什么了，我说……说不出口……”

_没有面罩遮挡，他有一个很可爱的表情，只可惜欠了一抹羞涩的血色_。

“你可以用我听不懂的语言说。”

这话使他掩口浅笑，然后挽起了约瑟夫离他近的那只手，双唇若即若离地点上手背和指节。

“_你让我觉得又活了一次_。”他说，并没有用什么约瑟夫听不懂的语言，虽然也仍然很含蓄，“这是……_我们_对我们的情人最高的称赞。”

“你们没有呼吸、没有心跳，你也曾经说过，你已经没有泪水了，”在安心的满足中，约瑟夫得以不惧破坏情调或又把自己惹起火来地开启闲聊的话题，“所以我本想着，性事想必也毫无价值了……”他轻轻地将手指插入黑色发丝，梳理了两下。

“我们确实失去了生育能力，”伊索调整了一下侧面躺着的姿势，“无论使用什么魔法都好，我们是无法使活着的女性怀孕的，我们的女性也不能怀孕。但快感依然存在，欲望仍然可以被唤醒。我的亲长曾告诉我，许多长老选择艳丽的尤物为子嗣，不为才华、不为品行，仅为养在身边一个符合自己喜好又不易轻易玩坏了的情人……”

“等一下，”约瑟夫情不自禁地打断了，他忽然对某个从未谋面的人产生了强烈的敌意，“伊索，你的那个……亲长，”他念着这个仿佛含有天然的亲密和敬意的单词，不快地顿了一下，“不是这样想的吧？”

伊索愣了愣神，手指勾住了他的手，一下下地、安慰地顺着手背向指尖轻拂：“噢，他不是……他在我心中的形象实在和这太不沾边了，我甚至无法想象他有情人会是什么样子，他也鄙薄那些人，说‘沉迷姣好的容颜或甜美的嗓音，不过是忘了自己已经死了罢了’，对我的期许只有成为他价值观和行事风格的复刻品，除了打我之外，亲长和我根本一点身体接触都没——”

“他_打_你？”听了解释约瑟夫只觉得敌意更甚。

“暴力是很稀松平常的教育和约束，嗯，不，”伊索以陈述事实的口吻说，“应该说，对于他来说，那些就是_平常的_行为，还称不上是暴力，就像铁匠的捶打并不是——”

“_我要杀了他_，”约瑟夫阴郁地坐起来攥住手，简直想要立即胖揍那个素不相识的人。

“他死了，你知道我已经独身一人很久了才会封闭起来，”伊索沉静地说，约瑟夫稍微冷静了下来，“而且说起来，前不久有个人同我说，没有人是可以完全选择自己成为什么的，并不应该简单地去评判。”

“……我又不是圣人，关系到我亲近的人，我根本不想用心评判他，”艺术家坦率地说完，涌起一丝忧虑，他重新卧倒，“失望吗？你称赞了耐心无与伦比的我，也就是一个会暴躁的常人。”

这次伊索坐了起来，从上方带着一副近乎宠溺的神情俯视着他，“没有，就算死了，听到爱人急切地渴望为自己‘主持公道’，我们也是会怦然心动的。”

“我在想，你说这句话要是脸红的话，就是无与伦比地可爱了，”约瑟夫微微眯眼，“我真希望能在你还活着的时候认识你啊。”

“……其实，你想的话……可以的，只要你为我当面镜子，”伊索抬手触摸自己的颧骨附近，“你想的是这样吗？”

“可以吗？”

不死者沉默了，但红润一点点地透出了他苍白的皮肤，舒展过他的脸颊，使他变得健康不少，更可亲近。

生者无声地惊叹。

“虽然它已经不自然流动了，不过我们可以控制血流到需要的地方，强化感知、提升力量、治愈伤口……”伊索显然迅速地引导血液重回表面之下，恢复了他白得病态的外观。

“所以，在做的时候……？”约瑟夫没有说完整的句子，只是用上扬的尾音示意疑问，而领悟力不差的伊索明显领会到了他在问什么，羞耻得慌忙抓起床单——应该是想抓起枕头，但忙中失手了——挡住了自己其实现在不会绯红的脸，力道之迅猛直接将始料未及的约瑟夫从床上掀了下去。


End file.
